<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers In Her Hair by sadlonelyyogurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887352">Flowers In Her Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlonelyyogurt/pseuds/sadlonelyyogurt'>sadlonelyyogurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Lesbians, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, i just wanted to write a story about soft girlfriends ok, lexa shouldn't have died, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlonelyyogurt/pseuds/sadlonelyyogurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a clexa fanfiction by yours truly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers In Her Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god i miss clexa and this is how i cope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sit in a field and Lexa braids flowers into her hair. Clarke loves flowers. She loves the sweet scent of the grass that scratches her toes and the way the air brushes across her face, her eyelids fluttering against the soft breeze. Up in the Ark, there were of course no flowers. No breeze and no grass. There were only the hard, steel walls and cold floors, the still, stale, recycled air.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Lexa inquires, voice soft and gentle in the way that would have Clarke go weak at the knees, a voice that could convince her to anything and everything. </p><p>“The Ark,” Clarke admits honestly. She has nothing to hide from Lexa. Not here, in this grassy, perfect plane, filled with wildflowers and small, buzzing insects. Lexa hums at her response. Clarke’s told her about the Ark before, about all its downsides but about all the things about it that were fun, too. The things that were beautiful and made Clarke smile.</p><p>“The Ark sounds much like the ground,” Lexa observes, picking another flower from the grass and adding it to Clarke’s braid. Who knew her hands, used maim and kill her enemies, could move so delicately, with such deftness, so carefree? </p><p>Clarke shifts against Lexa’s side. “What’d you mean by that?”</p><p>“There are many cons to living here on the ground,” Lexa says. “The grounders are… heathens, in many ways. We’ve learned to live by surviving in the harshest environments. But I find our audacious nature to be admirable, at times. So, like your Ark, the ground has good and bad.”</p><p>Clarke nods. “And there are flowers here,” she says. “The ground is beautiful.”</p><p>Lexa laughs softly, but there’s no mocking to it. She’s agreeing.</p><p>“There’s no walls,” Clarke continues. “On the Ark we were caged in, we were surrounded for eternity by an air-free abyss. And it was so… lonely sometimes, even with everyone living so close.”</p><p>Lexa finishes with her hair and sits still next to Clarke, her breaths soft and slow, calm.</p><p>“I’m glad I came down here when I did,” Clarke says, looking over at Lexa. The grounder smiles, blushing, and Clarke is so in love with her. Maybe it's cliche. No, it's definitely cliche. </p><p>“I’m glad you fell from the sky when you did, too, Clarke.” Clarke grins stupidly and pulls Lexa closer to her, kissing the top of her head. Lexa pushes her away playfully. “Don’t make me take it back." She laughs into Clarke’s shoulder.</p><p>“Aw, you wouldn’t!” Clarke wrestles her to the ground, and although Lexa could most likely overpower her, she doesn’t try very hard. The laughter ebbs and they lay there, still smiling like idiots, the sun lighting up their faces with its glow that, to Clarke, used to feel so far away. And yeah, it's cliche. Clarke doesn’t much care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>